The invention concerns a disk brake, especially for commercial vehicles, with a brake pad, a brake application device for pressing the brake pad against a brake disk, a pressure plate by way of which the brake application device presses the brake pad against the brake disk during the braking process, and an inclined guide which guides the pressure plate along a path lying obliquely to the brake axis during the braking process.
Disk brakes of the aforementioned kind are known, for example, from EP 1 637 759 A1.
Such brakes can be activated pneumatically and/or electromechanically, for example. In this case, by means of a relatively small attack surface of the brake application device arranged in the brake caliper, a large force component is applied by at least one pressing spindle mechanism perpendicular to the plane of the brake disk against a large-surface brake pad, consisting of a pad support plate (back plate) and a friction lining attached thereto and contacting the brake disk in the braking process. In what follows, the invention is explained more closely by means of preferred sample embodiments making reference to the enclosed drawing with further details.